


Y

by Puppeteer_skills_101



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Spin Off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 10:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppeteer_skills_101/pseuds/Puppeteer_skills_101
Summary: A string of deaths arise in Britain and the police are unable to solve who or what is causing the deaths.  Britain police send all of their greatest detectives until they somehow also end up dead, the same way the other people have died. By suffocation.A Death Note spin-off





	Y

Men stood in a hotel room as they looked around panicked at each other. Their most recent detective laid in the middle of the room. He was dead just like the others. Suffocated, although there was no way that he could be dead. He was just standing there giving a report to them, then he was just unable to breathe.

"How could this happen?! He was just standing in front of us then he died!" A man said panicking before another man placed a hand on his friends.

"Calm down, Dawson, we know. We all must be careful now on." The man spoke trying to hide his surprise yet he was shaking just like everyone else in the room.

"How can we be calm?! He was the last guy we knew of that could solve this case! What are we going to possibly do if those guys couldn't solve this case, then who are we to solve this case?!" Another man started shouting as a different man peaked through the curtains of the room.

"Wright! What are you doing?! Are you trying to get yourself killed?! Close those curtains!" The second man that had spoken, shouted at the other man who jumped and closed the curtains, running over to the group of men in the center of the room.

"What are we going to do Chambers?" Wright asked as everyone looked at Chambers.

"We are going to head back to headquarters and regather ourselves. Hopefully, we can come up with a new plan there." Chambers declared and the group of men left the hotel.

As the group of men walked into the police headquarters, they went into the main conference room to talk once again. They closed the blinds to the windows but decided to leave the door open. No one was going to come bursting into the room. They were the only ones left of the police force. Everyone else was killed. They were fresh eyes on the field. They had never worked a single case in their lives. There were other people that wanted to become police officers too, but they all bailed when the entire police task force was wiped out. Just these 9 men were left, willing to risk their lives to attempt to keep order.

"What the hell are we going to now?!" Dawson spoke up slamming his hands down onto the table as Chambers took out a file labeled 'DETECTIVES' and laid it on the table.

"That's good thinking Chambers maybe there is still someone left to call!" Wright grew a smile on his face as Chambers opened it.

"But if there is someone left, we have to hope to God that they are willing to help us." Chambers said starting to flip through the pages inside of the file. From the beginning, each detective had a stamp on it that read 'DEAD.'

"Are you kidding me? There's probably no one left." Another officer spoke with his arms crossed as he sat in his chair.

"You're right, Sims. There's no one left." Chambers sighed deeply

"What?! No, you have to be kidding me!" The youngest officer in the room at the age of 20, Porter, spoke up. "But there was like 30 detectives in that file! They all can't be dead!"

"Drake King was the last detective in the file, Porter, everyone else in this file is listed as dead or there's a note saying that they do not want to work on this specific case." Chambers spoke up tossing the file to the center of the table causing the detective's profiles to be spilled out across the table. Only 5 of the 30 detectives profiles in the file were not marked as dead.

"Now what are we going to do?" Porter asked quietly as everyone's shoulders seemed to sink as if they were actually carrying the heavy burden of this case.

"We'll have to take this to the United Nations," Barlow spoke up from the corner of the room, "there's no one left here in Britain that will help us. Maybe we can get someone from another country to help us."

"I doubt it. Each detective here barely has a week in London before they're killed by whoever is doing this. Damn it we don't even have a name for the person doing all this." Dawson spoke up yet again.

"Still it will never hurt to try Dawson." Chambers sighed once again. "Tonight I'll summon a meeting and tomorrow we will ask the Nations for help."

\--------

It was not going well for the British officers, every Nation has denied to help them. The British officers could not exactly prove that these suffocations were murders. Some Nations were scared about the possibility that the suffocations were only the end part of some kind of new disease.

"We are so sorry, Britain, but we can not provide you with what you are asking for." One of the Nations delegates declared. "If there is anything else you want to ask, please ask now while we all are here."

"No. It is clear that everyone here is unable to help us." Chambers spoke as he stood up from his seat.

"Actually," A man's voice rang clear throughout the very large room as he walked across to the clearing in the middle of the room so everyone could see him. He wore a gray hat, trench coat, pants, and shoes. He even wore a gray mask. "You are not completely alone Britain."

"Who are you?" Chambers voice echo as the Nations mumbled quietly in shock.

"Who I am is not important. What is important is that I am here to provide you with the last resort." The gray man spoke loud and clear making sure everyone in the room could hear him.

"That can't be! You all and your letters can not possibly still be alive!" One Nation shouted standing up.

"Where have you been?!" Another Nation shouted

"Show your face, you coward!" A different Nation shouted, " All you and your letters do is hide and stay in the cover of the dark!"

"We have been on the edge of disaster for decades and now you decide to show up?!" Another Nation called out to the man.

"Please gentlemen! Calm down, Y would like to speak." The gray man spoke over all of the men and once they all quieted down, he opened the laptop that no one saw him walk in with. Once the laptop was opened the letter Y appeared on the laptop screen and somehow the projector was turned on to show the same letter as was on the laptop's screen.

"Greetings gentlemen, I hope you can forgive me for the absence. I am Y and I am here to take up the challenge that the rest of the world has pushed aside. Yet the rest of the world has failed to notice that whatever is causing this, it has taken down not just London's best, but Britain's best police force and that if it goes unchecked, then not only will all of Britain will fall, but the world too." A distorted man's voice came through the powerful speakers of the laptop. This caused the people in the room to look around at each other. No matter what is was, a disease or a murder, Britain did have some of the finest police officers and detectives and it was a fine fact that what ever it was it took out the entire veteran police force there leaving it in the hands of complete newbies.

"Now to start everything off, I would like to ask that I have the full complete cooperation of all of the Nations here today. You must decide whether to support this operation or not. If not, then I can not help safe guard you if this does turn out to be some kind of serial killer." The distorted man's voice paused for a second before picking up again. "So gentlemen, what is your decision?"

After a short chat around the room, the man in gray saw every head in the room nod before one man near the center of the room, in front of everyone stood up. "Alright, then Y, all the Nations present today give you their complete cooperation."

"Thank you, gentlemen, your cooperation is greatly appreciated. Now then, Britain, I have made a scheduled flight for me to arrive in Britain. I plan to set up a headquarters there, but not at your police headquarters like your previous detectives have tried. I do have a house there in Britain, however, the need for a building dedicated to this investigation is required. The plans have already been set in motion and should be done within the week and I shall have the address sent personally to your phone. So gentlemen if you will at the end of this conference please give my assistant your phone numbers. I shall see you all when the construction of the building is finished. That is all that I have to say here today, good evening gentlemen." With that, the projector was shut off and the man in gray shut the laptop and the conference was over. Now all the British police had to do was give their phone numbers to this man, then wait.


End file.
